Lips of an Angel
by palmtree4665
Summary: Dan and Blair have trouble letting go. Based on the song Lips of an Angel. Mainly Dair, some Chair and Derena


**Authors Note: This was originally supposed to be super angsty but because I'm a complete perv this became sort of porny. But since the finale, which completely sucked, I just felt like this song fits them really well. Oh and Dan was never Gossip Girl, cause, well really? And I for the ones who reads Far from Never, I will update it asap!**

**Enjoy some Dair angst, and smut! **

* * *

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

* * *

Dan woke up by the sound of his phone ringing somewhere in the bedroom he shared with Serena, his wife. It had been a year and it still felt weird calling her his wife, still felot strange to be a husband. Maybe that's because she wasn't _her. _Dan hurried out of bed to look for the quickly found it in the pocked of the jeans he had worn the previous day. He didn't need to look at the screen to see who was calling, only she would call this late at night. He didn't want Serena to wake up so as quietly as possible he went to his oversized living room.

"Blair," He answered "are you all right?"

"Humphrey…" She could tell that she had been crying and Dan's heart broke for her.

"What happened Blair?" He whispered, afraid that Serena would notice his absence.

"I dreamt about you again," She sniffled "and I miss you."

Dan didn't know what to say, these late night calls had been a lot more frequent these last few months. It started with them running in to each other at the MoMA, it felt uncomfortable and strange and yet so right. To talk to her again, to see her. They weren't friends anymore, which had all but gone to hell after she left him without a word. They were acquaintances, at most. She was Serena's friend and he was Serena's husband, so civil small talk and generally going out of their way not to be in the same room as each other was their life. Almost like in high school Dan though, it was amazing how you could go back in time like that.

But talking to her again made him feel the same way he had seven years ago and so they decided to get coffee. That coffee turned in to lunches and the lunches turned in to walks in the park, going to museums and movies and even having late dinners just the two of them sometimes. Now and then their hands would linger a little longer, the hugs a bit too tight to be friendly, but she seemed to ignore it so Dan did too. Serena seemed to be all for it, it was good that they were friends again she said, he could barely detect a hint of jealousy in her voice.

One night everything got too complicated though. They had a few too many glasses of wine and ended up kissing in a dark alley. It felt so different and yet it didn't. Her kisses felt the same, her skin was just as soft, but there was a need there that he hadn't experienced before. Her nails digging in to his shoulder a bit too tight, her sighs and moans louder than they used to be. She was needier now, like she hadn't been kissed in years. He didn't know how long they stood there, her back pressed against the cold concrete wall with him pressing tight against her, trying to get closer and closer.

Finally he pulled away, fighting every nerve, ever bone, every fiber, everything in his entire body while doing so. They both agreed that it couldn't happen again, it was just a drunken mistake. She was married, so was he, Blair had a child.

But since that night the phone calls became frequent, almost like a habit. Usually Blair was the one who called but some nights, when his dreams about Blair were to vivid, when he couldn't get the smell of her out of his mind he would call. Just to hear her voice, for her to tell him about her day, just to feel close to her.

It was torture, he was sure of it. Being in love with one woman and married to another. It wasn't that he didn't love Serena, he did, but he never stopped loving Blair, even when he had tried, even when he attempted to convince not only himself but Serena of that as well.

And now here he was; forced to sit either next too or beside Blair at dinners, not able to touch her or looking at her across a room of some Upper East Side event. And it was torture, not being able to tell her how he felt. Instead he had to watch as Chuck slid his low on her back and whisper something that made her smile and Dan was sure he would break the glass in his hand at the sight but then Serena would appear by his side and he put a smile on his face. He loved Serena, but she wasn't her.

"I dreamt about you last night." He confessed quietly and the sniffles seemed to stop at that.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked, her voice much calmer than it had been only moments ago.

"Serena is asleep." He ran his hand through his curls.

"Oh, of course."

Neither spoke for a while, just listened to the others breathing. Dan sat down in a overstuffed chair, relaxing against the soft fabric of the cushions.

"Dan." She said his name in a mixture of a moan and a sigh and he couldn't help but to groan quietly. When she said his name with so much emotion, it truly was the most beautiful noise he had ever heard.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about your dream." Her voice was so soft.

"Blair, what about Chuck?" He tried to resist her, but really what was the point? He could never deny her anything. But he also knew that Chuck would be furious if he found out Blair spent her nights talking to him on the phone.

"He's away. Again." She didn't sound sad, just annoyed. He knew that she thought Chuck was away too much, that he missed the majority of Henry's life. "So tell me about your dream." Her voice had gone back to soft.

"This was a different kind of dream."

"What kind of dream?" She sounded confused, he didn't blame her.

"We, well we were…" He didn't know what to say, how to explain.

"We had sex?"

"Yeah."

Dan could hear her lying down under the covers, the silent sound of the fabric of the sheets being pulled away and readjusted.

"Tell me about it." He sighed, he knew it was wrong. He wasn't the guy who cheated, at least he didn't use to be. But here was Blair, the girl he had considered the love of his life, still did, asking him to tell her about what he dreamt. How could he refuse?

"You were sitting on the counter of the bar we went to once, the one with the Japanese whiskey. Do you remember?"

"Of course."

"You were sitting there, in nothing but those red panties I love so much. We were alone but I could still hear people from somewhere. You didn't say anything, just pulled me tight against you and kissed me." He could hear her breathing getting a bit heavier, he himself was already getting hard thinking about the dream.

"You were begging me to take you, right then and there. You didn't care that somebody could walk in at any given moment, and it turned me on even more." He started to stroke himself through his boxers. "I started to kiss you everywhere, your lips, your cheeks, neck, shoulder, everywhere I could reach, I can't get enough of you Blair." His breathing was uneven now.

"Me neither," She sighed "what happened after that?" He heard her shift on the bed and a low moan after that.

Dan pulled his boxers of quickly, now able to move his hand faster.

"You unbuckled my belt and jeans then locked those amazing legs of yours around my waist. I pulled my boxers down just enough to take you. I needed you so bad, I just pushed your underwear to the side and entered you."

"Oh yes." Blair groaned.

"That's exactly what you said. You were so tight and ready for me, it felt so good. You were so loud that I had to kiss you to keep you quiet, to keep us form not getting caught. I told to try to keep it down." He was moving his hand hard and fast, he knew that he wouldn't last long.

"Did I stay quiet Dan? Did I do what you said?" Her words were hurried and breathless, he could almost feel her breath on his skin.

"Do you ever listen to me Waldorf?" He smiled in to the phone, he was sure she did the same. "You were only getting louder, pleading, telling me to fuck you harder."

"Fuck, Dan!"

"Do you want to come baby?" He felt his orgasm coming, but he wanted her to come first.

"Oh God, yes! Dan, please!" She was making all kinds of sounds. He could picture her in bed, naked and one hand touching herself while the other was tweaking her nipples.

"I fucked you so hard Blair, I held you by the hip with one hand while I grabbed a hold of your hair with the other and pulled back, exposing that beautiful neck of yours. I kissed and licked that little spot on your neck that drives you wild, I marked you Blair." He was pumping his hand fast, he was starting to sweat and he knew that he wouldn't last.

"Oh God, Dan!" He heard her moan loud as her orgasm overtook her. When she whimpered his name he was done. He came hard, trapping his phone between his ear and shoulder and used his now free hand to control the load while still moving the other, enjoying his orgasm for as long as he could.

"We can't keep doing this Blair." He said after they both had some time to catch their breath.

"I know." He heard how guilty she felt.

"I mean not this, what just happened, but these phone calls, someone is going to find out."

"You're right." Still the same guilty tone.

"It's just…" He started, not sure if he should continue or not.

"What?"

"Sometimes I wish she was you, I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go completely." He hated himself for saying this, for doing this to himself, to Blair, Serena even Chuck and Henry.

"Sometimes I wish that too." She said softly. "But you're with your golden girl and I'm with Chuck, this is how it's supposed to be. We love them."

He wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"But I'll see you at brunch on Sunday right?" She tried to change the subject, she didn't want to talk about her feelings, Dan knew that.

"Yeah, I think so." He was suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Alright, good night Dan."

She hung up before he had a chance to reply. He looked at the phone for a while before whispering.

"Good night angel."

When he got back to bed Serena was still sound asleep and for a moment Dan though that the blonde shiny hair was a dark chestnut brown, and the tan skin was pale, contrasting perfectly against her hair and dark lashes. But he snapped out of it, he couldn't keep comparing them, he couldn't keep wishing that Blair was the one he wanted.

So instead he laid down next to Serena and put his arm around her. He closed his eyes reminding himself that this was how it was supposed to be.


End file.
